A Doctor Who Nuzlocke
by TheAlmightyLucario
Summary: A SoulSilver Nuzlocke but with most characters like those from Doctor Who. On HIATUS for now.
1. It Begins

**So this is a Nuzlocke story... and no, the protagonist is NOT the Doctor... but someone else is... please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pokemon nor Doctor Who.**

* * *

This is it.

The day I've been waiting for my entire life.

The day I become... a TRAINER!

I rush downstairs and bolt down a quick breakfast before my mom can even say good morning.

"You seem to be in a bit of a rush," she says with a grin.

"Well, DUH! I become a Trainer today!" I yell.

She sighs. "Well, take this bag... and this Pokegear should come in handy too!"

I accept the items and hastily pull the bag over the shoulder. "Thanks a lot! Bye, Mom!"

"Have a good journey, sweetie!" she says.

And then I'm out the door.

* * *

New Bark Town. My home.

It's a beautiful day, the sun shining bright overhead and the sky a perfect azure color. I dash over to the legendary Professor Elm's lab and knock on the door.

"Ah, hello, Luke!" the Professor says with a smile. "I've been expecting you... come in, come in!"

I step into the brightly lit, slightly cluttered lab. People in white lab coats stand over beakers and Bunsen burners, taking measurements and writing complicated notes on reports.

"And here they are," Elm announces. "The three Pokemon that you may begin your journey with."

I can barely contain my excitement as I examine the Pokeballs. Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. But I already know who I'm going to choose.

"I want... Cyndaquil!" I say, tossing the Pokeball into the air. The Pokemon leaps out and faces me.

"Wait... are you wearing a tie?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," he says in a British accent. "Is there a problem?"

I stare at it. "No, none at all," I say, dumbfounded.

"Well," Elm says, "would you like to give a name to your Cyndaquil?"

"Yeah... how about... Matt?" I suggest.

"Brilliant!" Matt shouts, the fire on his body flaring up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I ask with a grin. "You ready?"

"Yep," Matt says, "Allons-Y!"

* * *

**A CLARIFICATION: I realize that the 11th Doctor wears a bow tie. I'm not stupid. I gave Matt his name because of something that will happen later on. For now, Cyndaquil is going to be like the 10th Doctor.**

**Short chapter... but updates coming soon!**


	2. Meet Wilf

"This is so exciting!"

We're walking along Route 29. The tall grass is rustling and Matt is chattering away.

"Oh! I just realized something! We'll need to catch a few teammates soon!"

With a start I realize Matt's right. "OK, let's go check the tall grass over there."

_30 minutes later..._

"Ugh! How have we NOT found anything yet?!" Matt yells in annoyance.

"Hang on... I'm pretty sure if you go looking for a Pokemon, nothing will come out... but if you're NOT looking for one..."

"SENTRET!"

"...then one will come," I finish. "Let's go, Matt!"

"Right-o!" he says, leaping into position.

"Use Tackle!"

Matt sends the Sentret flying a few feet before it rolls to its feet and delivers a Scratch to Matt's face.

"Gah! You OK, Matt?" I ask worriedly.

"It's nothing," he says. "Let's see how he likes this!"

A stream of thick black smoke suddenly begins to flow from Matt's mouth, leaving the wild Sentret clawing wildly at the air.

After Matt Tackles the Sentret once again, I throw a Pokeball at the blinded Sentret and... and...

"Yes! I caught a Sentret!" I shout triumphantly. "Nice work, Matt!"

'No prob," he says. "What should we name the Sentret?"

Before I can answer, the Sentret hops out of his ball and says, "Actually, my name's Wilf, and I won't answer any other name."

I shrug. "That's fine with me. Wilf's a cool name."

"So what now... Luke?" Wilf says, examining my Trainer ID card.

I glance at Matt. "Time... to... GRIND!"

_2 hours of intense training later..._

"Great! Now you're all level 10! We can handle anything that comes our way!"

"Hey, Luke... aren't we supposed to head there?" Matt asks, pointing at a quaint cottage in front of us.

I sigh. "Fine..."

As soon as we enter, a deranged-looking man in a lab coat rushes up to us and screams, "TAKE THE POKEDEX! YOU'LL NEED IT! AND THIS EGG, TOO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He slams the door.

"Well... that was annoying," Wilf says.

"Yeah... hey what do you say we go train some-"

_RING RING RING! PHONE CALL, PHONE CALL!_

"Hang on," I say, answering the Pokegear.

"Luke! You have to come back! Something terrible's happened!

* * *

**Predictable cliffhanger? Check.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
